


Gaytron: Legendary Memefender!

by StaboTheGodOfCookies



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art blogs, Artist & Designer Lance, Bi Matt Holt, Bi Romelle, Cookies, Engineer Hunk (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Group chat, I dunno why, I.T Pidge, Im here too, Keith has NSFW blog, Keith is a horny boi lol, Langst, M/M, Mechanic Keith (Voltron), Memes, Multi, Oreos, Pansexual Lance (Voltron), Pidge & Matt & Hunk share a science blog, Polyamory, Rainbow, Trans Character, Trans Romelle (Voltron), bi allura, bi hunk, emojis, keith softie, non binary pidge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaboTheGodOfCookies/pseuds/StaboTheGodOfCookies
Summary: College hits Lance like a ton of bricks as he tries to balance college work, hobbies, his job and his friends. Even though he'd do anything to flirt with anyone and anything... He finds himself unable to do so since his future is kinda important!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [To anyone who is not ready for season 8/ suffering through it](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=To+anyone+who+is+not+ready+for+season+8%2F+suffering+through+it).



> Uh hey how's it going...

_**Lance McClain added Hunk Garret, Katie 'Pidge' Holt and Matt Holt into a group chat.** _

_**Lance McClain changed the group chat's name to 'The dark side of memes'.** _

_**Lance McClain changed his nickname to Sharpsnooper 😎** _

_**Sharpsnooper 😎 changed Hunk Garret's nickname to Golden Angel 😇** _

_**Sharpsnooper 😎 changed Katie 'Pidge' Holt's nickname to Gremlin 😈** _

_**Sharpsnooper 😎 changed Matt Holt's nickname to Twinkerbell ✨**_

**°   ·   °**

**Sharpsnooper 😎: Any 1 wanna end my suffering?**

**Twinkerbell ✨: Dude...**

**Twinkerbell ✨:  Its 3a.m...**

**Sharpsnooper 😎: I just finished 3 art/ design projects n babysat my niece n nephew...**

**Sharpsnooper 😎: Leave meh alone :(**

**Sharpsnooper 😎: Thot!**

**Twinkerbell ✨: :'(**

**Twinkerbell ✨: rUDE**

**Sharpsnooper 😎: where is the better sibling @?!**

**Twinkerbell ✨: how dARE!!! ;-;**

**Sharpsnooper 😎: Oh I dARE...**

**Sharpsnooper 😎: So where is the Gremlin?**

**Twinkerbell ✨: Their pal Rover needed company so they went to him...**

**Sharpsnooper 😎: Dude u let that lil Gremlin out @ this time?!**

**Twinkerbell ✨: Lmao they're neighbours**

**Sharpsnooper 😎: So it's just u?**

**Twinkerbell ✨: The one n only!!! ^_^**

**Sharpsnooper 😎: k gnight**

**Twinkerbell ✨: :(**

**Sharpsnooper 😎: Thot!!!**

**Twinkerbell ✨: ...**

**Twinkerbell ✨: . . .**

**Twinkerbell ✨: I have Oreos**

**Sharpsnooper 😎: B right there**

**Twinkerbell ✨: XD**

* * *

 

**6:00a.m.**

A groan ripped through the silence of the flat's sitting area where four young adults lived. However, only two out of four, young adults where within the sitting room, curled up on the sofa. The tanned male yawned before rubbing one of his eyes before sitting up and slipping on a black pair of glasses. He raised an eyebrow once he noticed the other males position: he was upside down, snoring loudly and drooling. 

"Matt~!" The tanned male sang, with a grin. 

The other male let it a little groan and mumbled something before getting more comfortable. The male's grin became more devilish and then he cupped his hands around his mouth. 

"Oh my gosh! EmoTwunk just uploaded a hot gif!!!" He yelled. 

The pale male screeched, falling off the sofa. His chestnut eyes were wide in alarm before he grabbed his phone for notification. He relaxed when he saw nothing but when he realised what his friend did he looked up to glare at him. 

"LANCE!" He exclaimed. 

"Matt!" The tanned male chirped. 

The pale male groaned before grumbling "Why do I keep falling for that?" 

"Because you're a horny teen that likes watching gifs on not safe for work stuff." Lance replied, "You may have an addiction." 

The pale male nudged the other male's shoulder with a squawk. Lance laughed before standing up. 

"Well, I have latte to go and get." He said, before going to his room to shower and change. 

After he was ready; he grabbed his rucksack and waved off Matt, who was continuing the video game level they were doing last night. He only managed to get a tired grumble in response before he was off to a cafe nearby to get a latte before college. He breathed in the bitter cold air that made him just know winter was coming. He weaved past the busy streets and headed over to a blue painted building where a sign 'Blue Lion' was nailed into. 

He went over to the glass door and pulled it open. A satisfying 'ching' was heard before he entered and he beamed at the lady by the counter. 

"Hello Shay!" He chirped. 

She grinned, "Lance! How are you?!" 

"Good. How are ya, yourself?" He asked. 

"I'm fine!" She replied. 

They chatted as the girl made his order and laughed since it was pretty early in the morning. It wasn't busy at opening times only an hour after it though so the two caught up as Lance drank his hot drink. 

"I can't wait for the year to end... I'm so tired." Lance groaned, making the female chuckle. 

"But it's for your future!" She reminded him. 

He pouted, "I know but I feel as if I...-" 

The door chimed and the tanned male closed his mouth quickly. Both of them turned to face the new person. 

"Hello, can I take your order?" Shay asked. 

The pale male smiled shyly, "Can I get a black coffee, please?" He asked. 

Shay nodded, "Of course." 

The female began to create the hot drink as the male took the stool next to Lance to wait.

"Lance, do you want another latte?" Shay asked, after a moment.

"Nah. Thanks though!" He began, standing up. "See you later!" 

"Bye, Lance!" She said. 

He was about to rush out but the stranger stopped him by grabbing his arm. 

"You're bag." He said. 

Lance blinked, "Oh, thanks." 

The tanned male reached over and took his bag before rushing to class. The stranger watched him leave as he was lost in thought. 

"Here you are." Shay began, "Mr..?" 

"Keith. My name is Keith." He said, with a smile. "Uh, thank you." 

He paid for his hot drink before he, too, left. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tired Lance™

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! 😅
> 
> What even I just don't know...

_**7:40 a.m.**_  

Lance found himself glaring at the computer screen as he was editing some things. He regretted the game session he had with Matt because even with his latte, he still had the urge to slam his face on to his desk and sleep. 

"You look like you wish for death to come sooner." A female voice joked. 

Lance looked up to a silver haired female who was grinning at him. He managed a smile through his drained energy and greeted her warmly. 

"A good morning to you too, Princess." He said, making the other chuckle. 

"You honestly look like a zombie though, what did you do last night?" She asked.

Normally, he would of just said, 'You my queen, Your beauty is enough for me to be awake at night.' And she would just laugh it off but to be honest Lance was too tired to joke so he just answered properly. 

"Videogames." He replied. 

"It must be _**that**_ bad if you're not even joking with me." She said, with a pout. 

"I regret so much." He whined. 

"I have an extra cup of coffee that was meant to be Romelle's but seeing as she's text me to say she's ill... You want it?" She asked. 

"You are the gift from the gods, Allura." He told her, "Can I really has?" 

She grinned, "Well, of course but you owe me after this." She said. 

"I have two spa coupons." He suggested. 

"Done." 

He enjoyed his coffee just before one of his college classes actually started. To be honest, it was actually a study class for people who had to do stuff on the computers. He had a digital project to edit so he had to go. Allura did photography as a course (unlike Lance who did it for fun) and she had to edit some images so she joined him for both company and some advice. 

She took a seat on his left side, "So, how's life?" She asked. 

"You should ask my art tools because art and design is taking over my life." He replied. 

She chuckled, "Look on the bright side. At least your future is going to be bright...~" She said, with a huge grin. 

 "Yeah. I guess I kinda want to work as a fashion designer just to keep me going until I figure out what exactly I want to do." He said. 

"I could ask my father if you could work with him! He and Coran both love you." She suggested, as her sapphire orbs sparkled. 

"If that's okay then yeah... I would love that." He said, "Thanks by the way." 

"You're my best friend. Of course I'll help you! Besides I see how hard and how much you work... You deserve it." She said. 

"Romelle and Matt has made you soft." He joked, making her pout. 

"Stop ruining our sappy best friend moments!" She whined, nudging him. 

Lance laughed just as the bell rang for class to finally begin. More students piled in and both Allura and Lance prepared for hell to begin. 

 

**_1:00 p.m._ **

_**Twinkerbell ✨ >> Sharpsnooper 😎 ** _

_**Twinkerbell ✨: Omg** _

_**Twinkerbell ✨: Lance!!!** _

_**Sharpsnooper 😎: Ugh what...** _

**Twinkerbell ✨: Allura n Romelle found out about my Nsfw blog crush...**

**Sharpsnooper 😎: And?**

**Twinkerbell ✨: They accept it... n ask if I could let em know when he uploads so they can watch too lmao**

**Sharpsnooper 😎: ok? Is that it... or...**

**Twinkerbell ✨: No! He's doing a live stream! He's in a bathroom stall in his college!**

**Sharpsnooper 😎: ok?**

* * *

Lance frowned as he watched Matt virtually fangirl over a dude who literally shows off his body and does things with it when he's got two girlfriends. At least Romelle and Allura accepted it and wanted to join in.

He rolled his eyes and shoved his phone into his pocket as he continued down the hall. He wondered what he should get to eat during his lunch break. He knew he was going to get something healthy but he wanted something different than usual. 

"Excuse me." A voice called. 

He stopped and turned to the voice to find a male standing by the boys bathroom. Lance recognized him from Shay's cafe. He raised his eyebrow as the male came closer to him. He stopped in front of him and Lance had to look up a little. 

"Yeah?" Lance replied. 

"You dropped this." The stranger said, raising his arm to give something he had within his hand. 

Lance took it and look down to find out that it was his wallet. He glanced back up at the stranger and took in his calm expression. 

"Thanks man." Lance said, with a smile. 

The stranger smiled back, "No problem." 

The tanned male found himself getting lost in his amethyst eyes but he snapped out of it when he remembered his hunger. 

"Um bye." He said, quickly. 

He turned and began to walk off but the stranger caught his shoulder. He froze when the male leaned in to his ear. 

"You have nice eyes." He muttered, into the others ear making Lance shiver. 

The male released him and Lance was free to walk away. So he did. With his face flushed and his hand clung on to his wallet. The stranger watched after him with a soft smile with his cheeks slightly red. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What am I doing? 
> 
> 🙃🔫


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance finally meets the stranger and Matt is a sneaky boi...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season 8 killed me...
> 
> RIP 
> 
> 😅🔫

_**3:00 a.m.** _

Lance was wrapped up within a blanket burrito as he enjoyed his Pizza and watched his movie. He was alone in his room since he wanted peace due to it being his night off to do things. He was glad to rest and not worry but he knew that his night was going to end. Then he'll have to go back to his art stuff as soon as he slept. 

Before he could dwell on that sad fact- his door was knocked upon which caused him to let out a huff and then he paused the movie. He climbed out of his soft nest and walked over to the door. He dragged it open as he prepared to glare at either Pidge or Matt but he found out it was neither. His eyes widened at the visitor since he was not expecting them. He was even more confused on why it was the guy who he had saw at Shay's cafe and the corridor. 

"Are you stalking me?!" Lance demanded. 

"What?! No! I was invited!" The stranger exclaimed, "I'm Matt's friend!" 

"If you're Matt's friend, then why are you at my door?!" The tanned male growled. 

"Matt told me to ask his 'roommate' for some extra pair of PJ pants." The other replied. 

Lance frowned, "Rrrright." 

"Its true!" The other exclaimed. 

"Ugh, whatever... Lemme just get it." Lance huffed, before turning and headed to his drawers. 

He quickly grabbed a blue pair of pants with white clouds printed on it and marched over to the door. He gave the stranger his pants and glared. 

"Now leave." He ordered. 

"Alright, ... Um ... what's your name?" The stranger asked, as his eyebrows raised up. 

"I'm not answering that." Lance replied. 

"Aw, come on!" The stranger whined, with a pout. "I want to know the owner of those pretty eyes name." 

The tanned male blushed, "N-no!" 

"Well, my names Keith." The other said, smirking. "I'm not a stalker." 

Lance frowned, "I don't care!"

Keith leaned against the door and grinned, "You're flustered." He teased. 

"Am not!" The tanned male argued. 

The paler male lowered his eye lids, "Are you sure?" He asked. 

"Yes... Now go back to Matt!" Lance squeaked, backing away. 

Keith sighed, "Fine." 

The paler male turned to leave but he stopped and turned his head to the side so he could look at the tanned male. There was a mischievous glint in his eyes as he smirked. 

"Lance." He added, smugly. 

The tanned male gaped as the pale male walked away with a swing of his hips. When Keith was out of view, Lance frowned and shut his door. He marched over to his bed and flopped into his nest. 

"Jerk." He muttered. 

He crossed his arms and turned back to the T.V but he found himself unable to focus on the film. He instead pulled out his phone to annoy Matt since he was interrupted by _his_ friend. 

_**Sharpsnooper 😎 >>>> The darker side of the memes. **_

_**Sharpsnooper 😎: I hate u...** _

_**Twinkerbell ✨: Who, mwah?** _

_**Sharpsnooper 😎: Who else?!** _

_**The angel 😇: What did u do to ma bby?!** _

_**Sharpsnooper 😎: He made a stranger come to my room!** _

_**Twinkerbell ✨: He said he knew u when he came back 2 ma room!!!** _

_**Sharpsnooper 😎: He was in Shay's cafe & in the college corridor! All he said 2 me was that I had nice eyes n gave me my wallet when I dropped it... So no I don't! ** _

_**The angel 😇: I like him ^-^** _

_**Sharpsnooper 😎: I'm not gonna go near him! I have things to do! Also not my type...** _

_**The angel 😇: rrrright...** _

_**Sharpsnooper 😎: HUNK! /:3** _

_**The angel 😇: I'm messing babe! Btw I'll b home tomoz!** _

_**Gremlin 😈: YASSS!!!** _

_**Sharpsnooper 😎: Were... were u just lurking?** _

**_Twinkerbell ✨: They're always lurking..._ **

**_Gremlin 😈: Amen..._ **

**_Twinkerbell ✨: can I add Keith?_ **

**_Sharpsnooper 😎: No..._ **

**_Gremlin 😈: yes..._ **

**_The angel 😇: yes_ **

**_Twinkerbell ✨: 3-1_ **

**_Twinkerbell ✨: we win..._ **

**Twinkerbell ✨ added Keith Akira Kogane.**

**Twinkerbell ✨ changed Keith Akira Kogane nickname to Samurai 🔪...**

**_Samurai 🔪: Hey ~_ **

**_Sharpsnooper 😎: kill me..._ **

**_Samurai 🔪: that's Lance ^-^_ **

**_The angel 😇: hi I'm Hunk_ **

**_Gremlin 😈: he's an literal angel_ **

**_Samurai 🔪: So I've heard 🙃_ **

**_Sharpsnooper 😎: GoOdNiGhT!!!_ **

**_Samurai 🔪: aw don't go!!!_ **

**_Sharpsnooper 😎: I'm going..._ **

**_Gremlin 😈: if u do... I'll eat ur pillow!_ **

**_Sharpsnooper 😎: try me..._ **

**_The angel 😇: let ma bby sleep!_ **

**_Gremlin 😈: fine..._ **

**_Gremlin 😈: nite ugly_ **

**_Sharpsnooper 😎: gee thanks..._ **

**_Twinkerbell ✨: nite slut!_ **

**_Sharpsnooper 😎: night thot_ **

**_The angel 😇: night boo_ **

**_Sharpsnooper 😎: night xxx_ **

**_Samurai 🔪: night lance :)_ **

**_Sharpsnooper 😎: whatever_ **

**_Samurai 🔪: ;-;_ **

**_Sharpsnooper 😎: XD_ **

_**3:40 a.m.** _

After he muted the chat, Lance tidied up his stuff and binned his food boxes before he curled up in his bed. He, however, received a notification which made him blink. He sat up and looked at it. His eyebrow raised when he saw who it was. 

_**Keith Akira Kogane sent you a friend request!** _

_**Keith Akira Kogane >>> Lance McCLain**_

_**Keith Akira Kogane: sorry if I'm too forward!** _

_**Keith Akira Kogane: gnight!!!** _

Lance blinked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matt doesn't know btw...
> 
> 😏


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith likes Lance... Lance does not...
> 
> Hunk returns and the Holts have a ship 😍

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's season 8? 
> 
> Nope don't remember... Didn't happen 😭

_**6:30 a.m.**_  

"Good morning!" Matt chirped, skipping into the sitting room followed by Keith and Pidge. 

Lance looked up from his sketchbook as he was chilling on the sofa. He was wrapped up in a fluffy blanket trying to finish off a design sketch for Allura so she can show it to her father. Keith smirked at him making the tanned male rolled his eyes. Matt took the armchair while Pidge sat on the cushion on the floor and Keith decided to sit next to Lance. 

"Must you?" The tanned male whined. 

The paler male grinned, "I like annoying you." 

Matt grinned, "This is why I like him." 

Lance groaned, "Of course." 

He heard the small Gremlin chuckle, causing the tanned male to glare at them. 

"Matt shouldn't you and I get ready?" Pidge asked, with an evil glint in their eyes. 

"Oh yeah." Their brother said, with the same expression making Lance's eye twitch. 

However, before he could respond, both siblings rushed away. This made the tanned male squawk in surprise as he realised he and the stranger where alone. 

"Don't even." He said. 

Keith chuckled, "I'm not. For now." 

"Is it your purpose in life to annoy me?" Lance asked, as the other male leaned close. 

"Nah. My life purpose is to go through torture, which is known as living." He said. 

The tanned male chuckled, "Amen." 

"So, What are you drawing?" The other male asked, leaning over to look. 

"Design." Lance replied. 

"It looks cool. What material are you aiming for?" Keith asked. 

The tanned male shrugged, "Not sure yet." 

"Huh." The pale male hummed. 

Lance was hyper aware of how close the older male was which made him stiffen. He could smell his lavender scent radiating off of him as the warmth of his body was overwhelming. 

"Maybe leather?" Lance suggested, quietly. 

"That will look good." Keith agreed. 

The tanned male turned to look at the other male who was really close. Again, his eyes were intoxicating. The light reflecting off of his eyes made him seem lighter. He found himself having the urge to paint them or sketch them because he found them really pretty.

"Are you okay?" Keith asked, looking worried. 

The tanned male smiled nervously, "Yeah. Just...-"

Keith leaned a bit closer to see if he was okay but it made Lance move backwards.

"Are you sure?" He continued to ask. 

The tanned male nodded, "Yeah..."

The front door opened causing Keith to back away and turned to greet a big male. His bright honey coloured eyes were wide with happiness and it made Lance beam. He leapt off of the sofa and tossed his sketchbook to the side. 

"Hunk!" He exclaimed, excitedly. 

He darted towards the male and tackled the bigger male for a hug. Hunk cuddle back with a laugh and spun him around. 

"Buddy! It's nice to see you too!" He said. 

"Hunk!" Two other voices exclaimed, from behind them before two more bodies joined the hug. "We missed you!" 

Hunk managed to gather them all up and held on tight. When they finally broke a part, Hunk turned to Keith and beamed. 

"You must be Keith." He said. 

The dark haired male smiled nervously, "Yeah... Hey Hunk. It's nice to meet you." He said, awkwardly waving. 

Hunk walked over to him and held out his hand. Keith took it and shook it firmly.

"So, You're Lance's boyfriend?" Hunk teased, making Lance squawk and Keith flush. 

"Hunk!" The tanned male whined. 

"Could of fooled me." The bigger boy joked. 

Lance just groaned 

* * *

 

_**8:00a.m.** _

_**The dark side of memes** _

**_Twinkerbell ✨: Whaddup!!!_ **

**_Sharpsnooper 😎: Perish~_ **

**_Samurai 🔪: Ohhhh wat he do?_ **

**_Sharpsnooper 😎: He ate my Oreos :'(_ **

**_Samurai 🔪: Matt~_ **

**_Twinkerbell ✨: It was mine to begin with!!!_ **

**_Sharpsnooper 😎: Hunk bought it for me!_ **

**_Twinkerbell ✨: fite me /:(_ **

**_The angel 😇: Don't touch ma bby!!!_ **

**_Twinkerbell ✨: I don't feel intimated when ur name is that..._ **

**_Sharpsnooper changed The angel 😇's nickname to Feisty Cinnamon Bun 🔫😇._ **

**_Feisty Cinnamon Bun 🔫😇: Thank u ^_^_ **

**_Sharpsnooper 😎: Try him now Twinkerbell!_ **

**_Samurai 🔪: Can I have a blessing to do something? It's very gay..._ **

**_Twinkerbell ✨: Sure,,,_ **

**_Sharpsnooper 😎: whatever..._ **

**_Feisty Cinnamon Bun 🔫😇: yeah!_ **

**_Gremlin 😈: sure go ahead!_ **

**_Sharpsnooper 😎: Again with the lurking... Ok Kogane tell us..._ **

**_Samurai 🔪: *sent a photo*_ **

**_(A photo of Keith wearing a rainbow costume w/ his hair up in a bow)_ **

**_Samurai 🔪: Shiro won a bet :'(_ **

**_Sharpsnooper 😎: Lmao_ **

**_Gremlin 😈: Omg, screenshotting it!!_ **

**_Feisty Cinnamon Bun 🔫😇: Same ^_^'_ **

**_Twinkerbell ✨: Tell Shiro I luv him_ **

**_Sharpsnooper 😎: u have two girlfriends,,, stop being greedy!_ **

**_Twinkerbell ✨: *sent a photo*_ **

**_(A photo of Lance in a sexy cat costume)_ **

**_Sharpsnooper ✨: DUDE_ **

**_Samurai 🔪: I'm saving that_ **

**_Sharpsnooper 😎: of course u would!_ **

**_Samurai 🔪: 😛_ **

**_Feisty Cinnamon Bun 🔫😇: honey ur cute tho_ **

**_Sharpsnooper 😎: I'm wearing a kink suit_ **

**_Samurai 🔪: exactly_ **

**_Sharpsnooper 😎: 😑_ **

* * *

_**1:00 p.m.** _

Keith decided to annoy Lance as Matt, Pidge and Hunk played videogames. The emo kept nudging him when he was trying to win that game against the three. When Lance realised that he already lost, he pouted and crossed his arms stubbornly like a child. 

"Aw, are you mad?" Keith teased.

"Very... I'm suppose to be the sharpshooter!!! You ruined that!" The tanned male whined. 

"I'll win for you, darlin'." Keith said, making his Texan accent roll through the nickname.

Lance frowned, "Please no."

Hunk sniggered, "Just let him." 

Lance bit his lip and gave him the controller, Keith happily took it and began playing the game, expertly. Lance watched sadly since he wanted to win the game. 

"I wanted to do that route." He whined. 

Keith stuck his tongue out at him, "Too bad." 

"Hunk! He's being mean!" Lance exclaimed. 

"Keith, Lance. Kiss and make up!" Hunk demanded. 

"HUNK!!" Lance squeaked, his face becoming bright red. 

Keith, Pidge, Matt and Hunk snorted. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Downs coffee* 
> 
> 😌


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Hunk instantly find out who Matt's internet crush is. 
> 
> Keith and Lance hang out.

_**7:30 p.m.**_  

Hunk began mixing up some sweet ingredients in a bowl as he hummed a tune that was being play on the radio. His mind was focused upon his task and he knew that if anyone bothered him while he was in the zone then all heck would break loose. 

Lance was the only one with him and instead of being in kitchen- he was in the sitting room watching him through the window. He was enjoying some melted chocolate rice Crispies that Hunk gave him to distracted him. 

"Lance?" Hunk suddenly piped up, making the said boy flinch in surprise. 

"Yeah?" Lance responded, after he swallowed the chocolate treat. 

"Why is Matt addicted to that NSFW blogger?" The bigger boy asked. 

"I have no idea. I don't see his stuff." The Cuban replied. 

"Well, could you check? I'm actually concerned for him." Hunk asked. 

Lance blinked, "That bad, huh?" 

"Please? I promise you'll be the first to try these cookies." The other said. 

The Cuban sighed, "I'm gonna cringe but the risk if worth those cookies." 

Hesitantly, he reached for his phone and turned on the screen. Then he clicked on the app he was aiming for before he typed the bloggers name on the search bar. Lance bit his lip as he clicked on his blog and looked through the guys content. 

"Well... He's hot?" Lance began, "Despite not being able to ever see his face." 

"You better not be getting hard." Hunk warned, him with his wooden spoon raised. 

Lance rolled his eyes, "It's takes a lot to turn me-... Oh my gosh!" He suddenly exclaimed. 

"What?" The bigger boy asked. 

"I think I know who he is... And if I'm correct then my gosh... Shiro is gonna kill both Matt and the blogger." Lance replied. 

Hunk walked out of the kitchen and joined Lance on the sofa looking curious, "Who?" 

"It's Keith!" The Cuban exclaimed. 

"How do you know?" The bigger boy asked. 

"I'd recognized those fingerless gloves and mullet anywhere." Lance replied, pausing a gif and zoomed in to the back of the blogger's head. 

"Oh my...- Shiro is _so_ gonna kill em both!" Hunk choked, when he also realised. 

"Do you think Matt knows?" The Cuban asked. 

Hunk shook his head, "I doubt it... Should we tell him?" 

Lance smirked, "Nah, let's see if that genius can figure it out." 

"You're evil." The other male remarked. 

Lance snorted, "I try. Plus, he broke my new headphones and didn't pay for new ones." 

Hunk shrugged, "Fair enough." 

 

* * *

_**9:20 p.m.** _

 

**Keith Akira Kogane >>>> Lance McClain**

**Keith Akira Kogane changed his name to Keef 😏**

**Keef 😏 changed Lance McClain's name to Lonce 😍**

**Keef 😏: Hey!**

**Lonce 😍: Why?**

**Keef 😏: I offer peace to u**

**Lonce 😍: what do u want?**

**Keef 😏: nooothing**

**Lonce 😍: /:(**

**Keef 😏: ugh fine...**

**Keef 😏: Want to hang out tomoz?**

**Lonce 😍: WTF?**

**Lonce 😍: no,,, I'm busy**

**Keef 😏: plz???**

**Keef 😏: I'm lonely**

**Lonce 😍: so?**

**Lonce 😍: it's not my problem**

**Keef 😏: as my new friend I get to bother u,,, so yeah it is**

**Lonce 😍: bother someone else**

**Keef 😏: what /are/ you even doing Tomoz**

**Keef 😏: giggity**

**Lonce 😍: ignoring that**

**Lonce 😍: and I'm Studying**

**Keef 😏: 😏**

**Lonce 😍: I will murder u w/ one of ur many knives**

**Keef 😏: can it be the shiny one**

**Lonce 😍: no**

**Keef 😏: 😦 awwwww**

**Lonce 😍: 😛**

**Keef 😏: can I helps u study?**

**Lonce 😍: no**

**Keef 😏: plz**

**Lonce 😍: . . .**

**Keef 😏: I could feel ur sigh from here**

**Lonce 😍: yeah well...**

**Lonce 😍: regrets are about to be made**

**Keef 😏: :)**

**Lonce 😍: I'll be studying in the cafe known as the Blue Lion at seven tomoz**

**Keef 😏: I heard another sigh...**

**Lonce 😍: You can join if u don't distract me**

**Keef 😏: :D**

**Lonce 😍: and buy me a coffee**

**Keef 😏: I'll buy you two**

**Lonce 😍: deal**

**Keef 😏: oh Shiro says hi**

**Lonce 😍: tell him I said 'hey'.**

**Keef 😏: I did and he says that I better not be corrupting u**

**Lonce 😍: Pidge already did that**

**Keef 😏: what did they even do**

**Lonce 😍: exist**

**Keef 😏: A'ight**

**Lonce 😍 changed his name to TwinkShooter 🔫.**

**Keef 😏: Lance?**

**TwinkShooter 🔫: Yes,,, this is Lance**

**Keef 😏: lol**

**Keef 😏: no ur not**

**TwinkShooter 🔫: Yes**

**TwinkShooter 🔫: Yes I am**

**Keef 😏: Pidge give him his phone back**

**TwinkShooter 🔫: n-no?**

**TwinkShooter 🔫: dybkdune cjxfuigx**

**Keef 😏: RIP**

**TwinkShooter 🔫 changed his name to Lance.**

**Keef 😏: wow sooo creative**

**Lance: shuddup**

**Keef 😏: ;-;**

**Keef 😏: Aouch**

**Keef 😏: my feelings...**

**Lance: I'm not changing my name**

**Keef 😏: plz**

**Lance: no**

**Keef 😏: I thought we were friends!**

**Lance: . . .**

**Keef 😏: We HaD a BoNdInG mOmEnT**

**Keef 😏: I cRaDLeD yOu In My ArMs**

**Lance: wtf**

**Lance: no u didn't**

**Keef 😏: You don't remember it?**

**Lance: it didn't even happen!!!**

**Keef 😏: ;-;**

**Lance: Hunk wants to no if u want some of the cookies I'm bringing tomoz**

**Keef 😏: :D**

**Lance: thought so**

**Keef: 💖💖💖**

**Lance: ew**

**Lance: love...**

**Keef: :3**

* * *

 

_**7:00 a.m.** _

Lance greeted Shay as he entered the cafe along with Hunk who only came to see her. Shay began to prepare both of their drinks as Hunk sat on a stool to talk with her and Lance took a table where Keith sat. Unfortunately, the emo male had picked a table with two seats which were right next to each other. He found himself sighing as he plopped onto the empty seat and began to get his laptop out. 

"Hello to you too." Keith teased. 

Lance rolled his eyes, "You want cookies or not?" 

The other male pouted, "Yes. I wants." 

"Then hush." The Cuban replied. 

Lance sat his laptop on the table and then pulled out a paper bag which was then sat between them. Keith looked at him for permission causing the Cuban to snort in amusement and nod. Keith took a cookie and munched it, enjoying its taste while Lance began to study some historical art techniques. 

"Why do you need to research this?" Keith asked, confused. 

Lance shrugged, "Lecturer says so." 

After a couple of hours of research and three cups of coffee; Lance gave up and decided to entertain the annoying companion, who had been leaning on him the whole time. He closed his laptop and had put it back into his backpack, then turned to Keith who had an 'innocent' smile. 

"Okay, you have my attention. What?" The Cuban asked, leaning on his hand.

Keith looked like an excited puppy, "Pidge told me that you have an art blog with some others." He began, "I was wondering if I can add you on it?" 

"Okay? But, what are your blogs about or blog?" He asked, trying to forget mentioning his NSFW blog. 

"I have an aesthetic blog and anime/meme blog." He replied, "Also a not safe for work one but you do not need to know that one." 

"I don't think I want to anyway." Lance said, wrinkling his nose. 

The emo blinked, "Hey... Are you asexual?" 

"No, I'm not. It's just I want to focus on my art stuff and I just think sex and dating is wasting time." The Cuban replied. 

"Really? I find it can be a good stress relief." Keith remarked. 

"I use to go to the Spa instead but I guess I haven't had time for that either." Lance said, thoughtfully. 

"Well, on your days off... I think you should work on stress stuff and relax." The pale male suggested. 

Lance frowned, "I watch movies and spend time with my friends. I think that's enough." 

Keith hummed and moved his both hands to rest on the other's shoulder. He used his fingers to knead the the skin and massage the muscle.

"What are you doing?" Lance asked. 

"Massaging you. I'm checking to see how much knots you have." The other replied, lowering his hands to rub his fingers on his upper back. "My word you're tense." 

Instead of replying, Lance just moaned at how good it felt and leaned into the touch. 

Keith chuckled softly, "Feel good?" 

The Cuban nodded. 

"Maybe you should go back to the Spa. Or at least let me do it every so often." The pale boy suggested, "I'll even use scented oils." 

"Ugh, I dunno. I'm really busy this week with projects and my new job." Lance sighed, as Keith slowly rubbed his back. 

"I get you want to have a good job in the future but you can't forget to live and have some fun." The pale male said. 

Lance sighed, "I dunno." 

"Think about it." Was all the older male had told him. 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew talk about random stuff, Lance wants to do something and he warms up to Keith a lil' 
> 
> In other news I get owned 😂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did this when I was ill... 
> 
> RIP 
> 
> 😅🔫

**_8:00p.m._ **

_**The dark side of memes** _

_**Twinkerbell ✨: sup suckers** _

_**Gremlin 😈: Why must u exist?** _

_**Twinkerbell ✨: idk ask our parents** _

**_Twinkerbell ✨: where even r u?_ **

**_Gremlin 😈: I am nowhere_ **

**_Twinkerbell ✨: phantom..._ **

**_Samurai 🔪: they're playing prop hunt w/ me_ **

**_Gremlin 😈: shhh_ **

**_Gremlin 😈: don't blow my cover_ **

**_Gremlin 😈: ya fungus_ **

**_Twinkerbell ✨: guess who's not coming to my trial when I destroy my enemies_ **

**_Samurai 🔪: I hope I'm the enemy_ **

**_Gremlin 😈: same_ **

**_Twinkerbell ✨: I can't kill u 2 tho_ **

**_Twinkerbell ✨: mom n Shiro will kill me..._ **

**_Twinkerbell ✨: they scare me..._ **

**_Samurai 🔪: and I don't?_ **

**_Twinkerbell ✨: not after what u did yesterday!!!_ **

**_Gremlin 😈: what did he do?_ **

**_Samurai 🔪: yeah what did I do?_ **

**_Twinkerbell ✨: u were wearing a hippo onesie_**

**_Twinkerbell ✨: cuddling a hippo toy..._ **

**_Twinkerbell ✨: watching puppy videos..._ **

**_Twinkerbell ✨: while eating cotton candy!!!_ **

**_Samurai 🔪: so?_ **

**_Twinkerbell ✨: ur suppose 2 b scary!!!_ **

**_Samurai 🔪: lmao_ **

**_Samurai 🔪: I didn't no that,,, sorry_ **

**_Samurai 🔪: I'll start being scary now_ **

**_Twinkerbell ✨: get into character!_ **

**_Gremlin 😈: yeah get into character!!!_ **

**_Samurai 🔪: okay,,,_ **

**_Samurai 🔪: *ahem*_ **

**_Gremlin 😈: *leans in*_ **

**_Samurai 🔪: rawr XD :3_ **

**_Gremlin 😈: oh no_ **

**_Gremlin 😈: not another furry!!!_ **

**_Twinkerbell ✨: my ppl need me,,,_ **

**_Twinkerbell ✨: I must go,,,_ **

**_Twinkerbell ✨: *ascends*_ **

**_Samurai 🔪: oh thank god,,,_ **

**_Samurai 🔪: he left_ **

**_Twinkerbell ✨: bich u thot_ **

**_Sharpsnooper 😎: u called?_ **

**_Gremlin 😈: omg,,,_ **

**_Feisty Cinnamon Bun 🔫😇: I'm not a god but I can b ur angel :3_ **

**_Gremlin 😈: were u 2 lurking?_ **

**_Sharpsnooper 😎: learned it from the best_ **

**_Gremlin 😈: :3_ **

**_Twinkerbell ✨: Aw thanks babe_ **

**_Sharpsnooper 😎: We both no I meant Gremlin,,, they r Satan's creation_ **

**_Gremlin 😈: awww,,,_ **

**_Gremlin 😈: that's the most nicest thing that anyone has ever said 2 me 💖_ **

**_Twinkerbell ✨: do me! Do me! Do me!_ **

**_Sharpsnooper 😎: I'd rather not_ **

**_Feisty Cinnamon Bun 🔫😇: me?_ **

**_Sharpsnooper 😎: bby ur bootiful_ **

**_Feisty Cinnamon Bun 🔫😇: 💖_ **

**_Sharpsnooper 😎: 💖_ **

**_Samurai 🔪: m-me?_ **

**_Sharpsnooper 😎: I like ur eyes_ **

**_Samurai 🔪: 0///0_ **

**_Gremlin 😈: gASP_ **

**_Twinkerbell ✨: wh_ **

**_Sharpsnooper 😎: what,,,_ **

**_Sharpsnooper 😎: I like the colour_ **

**_Samurai 🔪: I feel honoured_ **

**_Twinkerbell ✨: what about me? D:_ **

**_Twinkerbell ✨: u still mad at me?_ **

**_Feisty Cinnamon Bun 🔫😇: It was HIS cookies_ **

**_Twinkerbell ✨: sowy uwu_ **

**_Sharpsnooper 😎: I'll crush u,,,_ **

**_Sharpsnooper 😎: with my thighs_ **

**_Samurai 🔪: can I take his place?_ **

**_Sharpsnooper 😎: nu_ **

**_Twinkerbell ✨: did u get my gfs approval_ **

**_Sharpsnooper 😎: yeah,,,_ **

**_Gremlin 😈: Matt u forgot ur gfs luv him_ **

**_Sharpsnooper 😎: We go to spa days_** **_!!! speaking of which I went today,,,_ **

**_Sharpsnooper 😎: I feel so good rn_ **

**_Feisty Cinnamon Bun 🔫😇: it tru,,,_ **

**_Feisty Cinnamon Bun 🔫😇: I see sparkles_ ** **_coming from him,,,_ **

**_Twinkerbell ✨: Big Anime Energy Rn_ **

**_Twinkerbell ✨: Or Is It The Gay?_ **

**_Samurai 🔪: I'm actually glad_ **

**_Gremlin 😈: same_ **

**_Gremlin 😈: u deserve it_ **

**_Sharpsnooper 😎: oh,,,_ **

**_Sharpsnooper 😎: I have some strange news_ **

**_Feisty Cinnamon Bun 🔫😇: it's slightly weird tbh but it works for him,,,_ **

**_Gremlin 😈: wut?_ **

**_Twinkerbell ✨: ^^^_ **

**_Samurai 🔪: ^^^_ **

**_Sharpsnooper 😎: I want a sugar daddy 😌_ **

**_Gremlin 😈: lmao_ **

**_Twinkerbell ✨: u horny ma dude?_ **

**_Sharpsnooper 😎: n I'm poor :'(_ **

**_Feisty Cinnamon Bun 🔫😇: he's serious_ **

**_Gremlin 😈: lol what_ **

**_Sharpsnooper 😎: I've not done anything towards it bc I'm making some sort of decision,,, idk_ **

**_Gremlin 😈: it's ur choice not judging_ **

**_Twinkerbell ✨: lol,,,_ **

**_Twinkerbell ✨: live ur life_ **

**_Gremlin 😈: u broke Keith btw_ **

**_Twinkerbell ✨: what is he doing?_ **

**_Gremlin 😈: he's staring blankly at the wall,,,_ **

**_Gremlin 😈: I think he broken,,,_ **

**_Gremlin 😈: Should I reboot?_ **

**_Sharpsnooper 😎: Nah_ **

**_Feisty Cinnamon Bun 🔫😇: does he want to be a sugar daddy ;)_ **

**_Sharpsnooper 😎: hunk :)_ **

**_Sharpsnooper 😎: Pidge :)_ **

**_Sharpsnooper 😎: Matt :)_ **

**_Gremlin 😈: what ?_ **

**_Twinkerbell ✨: ^^^_ **

**_Feisty Cinnamon Bun 🔫😇: ^^^_ **

**_Sharpsnooper 😎: you'll see 😈_ **

**_Samurai 🔪: what did I miss?_ **

**_Samurai 🔪: lance what r u about 2 do?_ **

**_Sharpsnooper 😎: hello daddy ~_ **

**_Gremlin 😈: he just choked_ **

**_Sharpsnooper 😎: I'll give him something 2 choke on_ **

**_Gremlin 😈: I think his soul left his body_ **

**_Samurai 🔪: Stop exposing me_ **

**_Feisty Cinnamon Bun 🔫😇: lance is laughing like u_**

**_Gremlin 😈: excellent,,,_ **

**_Gremlin 😈: go forth my son,,,_ **

**_Gremlin 😈: terrorise them_ **

**_Sharpsnooper 😎: *bows*_ **

**_Sharpsnooper 😎: yes master_ **

**_Feisty Cinnamon Bun 🔫😇: lmao_ **

 

_**Keef 😏 >>> Lance ** _

_**Keef 😏: r u actually serious?** _

_**Lance: serious about what?** _

_**Keef 😏: that u r getting a sugar daddy?** _

_**Lance: oh,,,** _

_**Lance: yeah,,,** _

**_Keef 😏: I thought you thought sex is a waste of time?_ **

**_Lance: I thought about it,,,_ **

**_Lance: and I noticed that I'm frustrated,,,_ **

**_Lance: I also am skint,,,_ **

**_Keef 😏: with a stranger?_ **

**_Lance: idk,,,_ **

**_Lance: again I'm thinking about it_ **

**_Keef 😏: I said I could massage u,,,_ **

**_Keef 😏: r u sure that's not enough?_ **

**_Lance: I'll try that but if that doesn't work I'll get a sugar daddy,,,_**

**_Lance: Because It Could Be Sexual Frustration?_ **

**_Keef 😏: Ah_ **

**_Lance: My Keyboard Won't Stop With This Goshdamn Caps Lock Placement_ **

**_Lance: Wth?!_ **

**_Keef 😏: You're affecting the groupchat_ **

**_Keef 😏: Lmao_ **

**_Keef 😏: Hey, if u want I could help u Out?_ **

**_Lance: I Don't Just Need Sex_ **

**_Keef 😏: I Am Very Loaded_ **

**_Keef 😏: Ur Affeating Me With This Keyboard Thing And I'm Too Lazy To Change It_ **

**_Lance: Lol_ **

**_Lance: Would U Really Though?_ **

**_Keef 😏: Yeah,,,_ **

**_Keef 😏: Ur My Friend, I Don't Want U Doing It With A Stranger That Could Take Advantage Of U_ **

**_Lance: Awwwww Keef_ **

**_Lance: Even After Me Being A Meanie U Do Still Care 💖_ **

**_Keef 😏: Duh_ **

**_Keef 😏: Once U Get The Kogane There's No Receipt Lmao_ **

**_Lance: It's The Same With The Holts_ **

**_Lance: I've Tried For Years..._ **

**_Keef 😏: Lmao_ **

**_Keef 😏: So, If U Make Ur Decision Let Me No_ **

**_Lance: Aight_ **

 

**_Pidgeon >>> Hunkaboo, MattersAtHand, God Of Cookies _ **

**_Pidgeon: Keith is grinning @ his phone_ **

**_Hunkaboo: So Is Lance_ **

**_MattersAtHand: omg_ **

**_God Of Cookies: gay_ **

**_Pidgeon: I forgot u existed_ **

**_God Of Cookies: ouch_ **

**_MattersAtHand: ooft_ **

**_Hunkaboo: Siri That's So Sad Play Mmm Whatcha Say_ **

**_God Of Cookies: I'm Telling Keef N Shiro On U_ **

**_Pidgeon: Ur Cousins Won't Help U_ **

**_God Of Cookies: They Will!!!!_ **

**_Pidgeon: Whatever Helps U Sleep At Night_ **

**_Pidgeon: Mortal_ **

**_God Of Cookies: 😦_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where's the love? 
> 
>  
> 
> Lance: perish... 
> 
> Me: 😯


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finally properly arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so bi for everyone Rn XD

_**9:30a.m.**_  

_**The dark side of memes** _

_**Feisty Cinnamon Bun 🔫😇: guys? 😨** _

_**Samurai 🔪: sup** _

_**Twinkerbell ✨: yo** _

_**Gremlin 😈: greetings** _

_**Feisty Cinnamon Bun 🔫😇: y is Lance in the middle of his room with scented candles in a circle around him,,, lit btw, along with a couple of dreamcatchers, crystal necklaces and fecking ceremonial daggers?!** _

**_Gremlin 😈: he's summoning me I think_ **

**_Samurai 🔪: r they nice daggers?_ **

**_Sharpsnooper ✨: what scent?_ **

**_Feisty Cinnamon Bun 🔫😇: guys!!! Not helping!!! He's been in there for 2 hours!!!_ **

**_Gremlin 😈: ooft, now that's dedication_ **

**_Gremlin 😈: hang on_ **

**_Gremlin added Stabo to the chat!_ **

**_Stabo: sup suckers!!!_ **

**_Gremlin 😈: u r needed_ **

**_Stabo: hmm?_ **

**_Gremlin 😈: ^^^_ **

**_Gremlin 😈: what he doin'?_ **

**_Stabo: Ah._ **

**_Feisty Cinnamon Bun 🔫😇: what?!_ **

**_Feisty Cinnamon Bun 🔫😇: is he ok?!_ **

**_Stabo: ya,,,_ **

**_Stabo: Coran gave him a fashion project to do with magic/ culture themes,,, so he like getting into the zone to design the perfect outfit_ **

**_Samurai 🔪: how did u no?_ **

**_Samurai 🔪: u barely no Coran_ **

**_Stabo: where'd u think he got all that stuff?_ **

**_Samurai 🔪: omg_ **

**_Samurai 🔪: You're a witch?!_ **

**_Twinkerbell ✨: wh_ **

**_Stabo: I'll set Shiro and Acxa on u_ **

**_Stabo: never assume what I am u uncultured twunk_ **

**_Samurai 🔪: but,,,_ **

**_Samurai 🔪: u just... did?_ **

**_Stabo: I didn't assume,,, I no_ **

**_Gremlin 😈: she is related to u after all_ **

**_Feisty Cinnamon Bun 🔫😇: oh thank god finally he came out_ **

**_Stabo: gay?_ **

**_Twinkerbell ✨: gay?_ **

**_Gremlin 😈: gay?_ **

**_Stabo: omg XD_ **

**_Samurai 🔪: u three scare me_ **

**_Stabo: /:3_ **

**_Samurai 🔪: back off witch!!!_ **

**_Samurai 🔪: fite me_ **

**_Stabo: :0_ **

**_Stabo: /:0_ **

**_Gremlin 😈: u offended the cookie God_ **

**_Sharpsnooper 😎: wth is going on?_ **

**_Samurai 🔪: it lives!!!_ **

**_Sharpsnooper 😎: shuddup :(_ **

**_Samurai 🔪: ;-;_ **

**_Feisty Cinnamon Bun 🔫😎: I'm tryna understand what's happening_ **

**_Twinkerbell ✨: I'm sitting on my gfs face_ **

**_Stabo: WHYYYY?!_ **

**_Gremlin 😈: ew_ **

**_Feisty Cinnamon Bun 🔫😇: ugh_ **

**_Samurai 🔪: which one ?_ **

**_Sharpsnooper 😎: probably Allura_ **

**_Stabo: there r 2 kinds of ppl here_ **

**_Twinkerbell ✨: lance, Keith n I r the no shame squad 🔥🔥🔥_ **

**_Gremlin 😈: then hunk, stabs n I r the "so no head" squad_ **

**_Stabo: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) indeed_ **

**_Samurai 🔪: how do u do that?_ **

**_Stabo: y would I tell u?_ **

**_Samurai 🔪: I'm offended_ **

**_Stabo: good_ **

**_Samurai 🔪: :0_ **

**_Samurai 🔪: /:0_ **

**_Samurai 🔪: /:'(_ **

**_Stabo: I made pancakes_ **

**_Samurai 🔪: choc chip?_ **

**_Stabo: yes_ **

**_Samurai 🔪: can I has?_ **

**_Stabo: yes!!!_ **

**_Twinkerbell ✨: wh_ **

**_Sharpsnooper 😎: I want pancakes now_ **

**_Gremlin 😈: Same_ **

**_Feisty Cinnamon Bun 🔫😇: ugh_ **

**_Feisty Cinnamon Bun 🔫😇: I'm on it._ **

**_Gremlin 😈: 💖_ **

**_Sharpsnooper 😎: 💖_ **

**_Twinkerbell ✨: 💖_ **

**_Feisty Cinnamon Bun 🔫😇: u r all lucky I love u all like my precious children!!!_ **

**_Gremlin 😈: thanks mom!!!_ **

**_Sharpsnooper 😎: we luv u mama!!!_ **

**_Twinkerbell ✨: yass mommy ~_ **

**_Stabo : CAN WE JUST HAVE OUR PANCAKES WITHOUT UR WAYS MATHEMATICS HOLT?!_ **

**_Twinkerbell ✨: m' sorry_ **

**_Samurai 🔪: too early for this (-_-')_ **

* * *

 

**_10:00 a.m._ **

****Lance sipped his coffee through a straw, as he typed his research, he had gathered earlier, into his PowerPoint for class. Calming music flowed into his ear through his headphones which blocked the noises of the cafe in which annoyed him.

His mind was not into his work though- his thoughts were on what Keith had said to him. Even thought, Lance knew about Keith's blog and pretended to dislike him... The more the Cuban spent with him, the more the Cuban wanted to be closer to him. He really liked his personality, his humour and his looks. They got on and Keith always listened to him. The pale male also shares all about himself and is so sure of himself. They have a healthy rivalry with each other when it comes to games. Lance knew that Keith was not interested in a relationship, though. He was that type of guy that would just be interested in sex and the only people who would get affection off of him was his friends and family. 

The Cuban smiled sadly at that as he finished his final slide. 

He wished he could date again but to him his future was more important. His siblings always got successful before they received love however, Luis was the only one, who had a loving significant other and a really good job. Lance never got happy relationships anyway, they'd always be toxic or they didn't work out. Even though, he truly wishes for someone to kiss him, spoon with him or just love him in general... For him he believed it would be impossible. 

"I'm not even _that_ interesting." The Cuban muttered, tugging off his headphones so that it hung over his neck. 

He glanced up to noticed; Hunk, Matt, Pidge, Keith and Stabo coming over with their own cups. His eyes fell upon Keith naturally who wore a relaxed smile and his eyes were equally as beautiful to him. The Cuban found himself smiling back before forcing to look at the other four equally so he didn't look suspicious. 

"Hey ma dude." Stabo said, sitting next to him as Pidge took his other side. 

"Sup, what brings you here? I mean, you never leave your house..." The Cuban replied. 

Keith took the seat in front of him as Hunk took his right side and Matt took his left. 

"Pidge had forced me." She huffed, glaring at them who grinned. 

Lance chuckled, "Of course." 

"It's not healthy." Pidge stated. 

Stabo frowned, "Says you." 

They began to look dramatically offended, "What?!" They squawked. "I'll have you know. That I am very healthy!!!" 

Keith and Matt shared a look as Hunk and Lance raised an eyebrow. 

"You put nutella, marshmallow and sprinkles on your pancakes. And Stabo goes out more than you." Matt stated. 

Hunk frowned, "You killed my pancakes." 

Stabo faked sniffed, "In the arms of an angel... Fly away!!!" 

"Screw you!" The bigger male exclaimed, at her. 

"You've got me to do that." Shay said, seemingly coming out of nowhere. 

Hunk flushed, "SHAY!!!" 

The others laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll have a love doctor role so don't you worry!!! 
> 
> Shrek is love. 
> 
> Shrek is life. 
> 
> 😎

**Author's Note:**

> First fic... um Ta Da?   
> 🙃


End file.
